Daughter of artemis
by ihatepeoplethatdontlikebooks
Summary: When Sylvia is attacked by a skeleton, and then escorted to a camp she had never heard of by her uncle. She will go on adventures she never could have dreamed of. And will make friends that can be found no where else. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Sylvia ran as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart rate was jumping as she tried to keep her legs pumping. She could hear the cyclops behind her roaring as he tore through trees. Her guardian a saytr named Beefus, was dead on the ground a long way away from where their chariot had fallen. He had started her going in this direction so this was where she decided to keep running after he died. The cyclops was rapidly gaining on her and she was getting a painful prick in her side after running so long, when suddenly a tall pinetree came into view, a strange sight in a forest of oak. She had a sense of safety and comfort behind that tree, so as the cyclops stuck out his hand to grab her she dove behind it. The cyclops suddenly ran into an invisible force field like glass. A strong voice from Sylvias side of the tree shouted "Archers, to your marks!" A legion of archers in bronze armor fell out of the trees around her and shot the cyclops down. "Come" said a man in golden armor who was obviously the head archer, "You need to see Chiron."

Sylvia was thrust inside of a three story wooden building by the head archer, "Chiron" said the man "We have a demigod who just came into the camp borders." A man in a wheelchair rolled his chair over to Sylvia from the fire place, "Ah!" he exclaimed "Where is Beefus?" Sylvia felt tears creeping up into her eyes, Beefus had been pretending to be her uncle since she was a baby. Only when she had been attacked by a skeleton did he try to escort her here. "He died getting me here" said Sylvia. Chiron made a sad face and shook his head, "He was a good protector." "Speaking of which" Sylvia cut in, "where exactly IS here?" Chiron motioned to a man standing in the corner with a rainbow tattooed on his arm, "Tell Annabeth that we have a new recruit and we need her to give her the tour." The man nodded and walked out the door. A few minutes passed that felt like hours as they waited in silence for that Annabeth girl. At long last the door swung open and in stepped a girl with long blond hair and grey eyes. She looked about 16 which didn't seem right to Sylvia because she didn't want to get shown around by a girl 3 years older than her. The girl smiled and walked up to Sylvia, "Hi, I'm Annabeth" She said, "lets go for a walk"

"So the greek gods are real?" inquired Sylvia, "yep, as real as you or me" Annabeth replied. They had just gone on a long tour of the camp and Sylvia was pretty much brought up to speed, "So who is my godly parent?" she asked, Annabeth thought for a moment "well, you look like hecate, or maybe hermes but you have silver hair and blue eyes so I'm not sure. We'll find out at the campfire probably though." Suddenly a loud gong permeated the silence of the night, "There it is, come on lets go" Annabeth grabbed Sylvia's hand and practically dragged her down the hill toward the big pavilion.

Annabeth pointed Sylvia toward a set of rows, "Those are your seats, you're new so you dont have a cabin to sit with yet, sorry" Annabeth then turned and ran over to sit next to a dude with blackish hair and sea green eyes. She laughed at something he said and kissed him. The gong Sylvia had heard earlier sounded again. Everyone went quiet as the man from earlier rolled into view. "We have a new camper here tonight!" he yelled and everyone wispered excitedly, "Sylvia, would you come up here please?" Sylvia blushed as everyone watched her shyly walk up to Chiron. "We dont yet know who her godly parent is" he started "but we hope she ill be claimed so-" Chrion was cut off as Sylvia began to glow, suddenly a glimmering silver moon shone above her head and floated there. "Impossible!" breathed Chiron in astonishment. As if in a daze, Chiron rolled up to Sylvia and held up her arm, "Behold!" he yelled "a daughter of Artemis!"


	2. Seth

Sylvia pulled her arm out of his grasp and backed away. "No,no,no that's not possible, she's a maiden godess!" Annabeth jumped down from her spot on the benches and put a calming hand on her shoulder. "The gods are unpredictable" she said "untamable, they do what they want when they want to do it." Sylvia was suddenly ushered out of the campfire by Chiron, "please enjoy the rest of the campfire" he called back to the people in the pavilion. Sylvia was brought to a big room with a foosball table and a mounted leapord head on the wall. Chiron put her in a chair at one end of the desk and rolled his chair over to the other end. "Well" he started, "this does explain a few things","a few!" exclaimed Sylvia, "that's the understatement of the year!" She laid back in her chair and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. "So am I sleeping in the artemis cabin now?" Sylvia inquired, "Yes, but we will have to get you a bed role and blankets." "Why?" "Well you see no one has ever stayed in there so it is a bit... unhabitable."

Sylvia walked across the camp to her cabin in the dying sunlight. She had been warned about the Harpies and was in no mood to get eaten tonight. A boy ran up to her from the basketball courts, he had curly blackish hair and grey eyes and walked with a pronounced limp. "Hey!" he said when he caught up with her, "I'm Seth, son of Hermes." He turned and started walking backwards so he could face her, he stuck out his hand and she shook it. "I'm Sylvia, daughter of-" Seth held up his hand, "say no more" he said with a devilish grin. "Everyone at camp already knows who you are!" Sylvia noticed that he was still walking backwards, "could you stop that? It's kinda wigging me out" "Oh yeah" he said with a weird expression "I do that sometimes." He stuck a pin with a pegasus on her shirt and said "Well, there's your complimentary camp pin, see ya later" then ran off giggling. Sylvia wondered what that was about but was too tired to be curious. When she got back to her cabin she unrolled the bed roll, layed down, and closed her eyes... Just as quickly they popped open. She remembered what Annabeth had told her earlier, that she was new and to watch out for Hermes kids because they would pull pranks on her. She had seen no one else at camp with a pin. Just as she was scrambling to get it off it sprayed a sickly-sweet smelling gas into the air and she passed out.

Sylvia woke up to the most horrible smelling thing her nose had ever inhaled, then she realised. It was her. She cursed that Seth kid and ran across camp to get to the big house for a shower.


End file.
